Cielo
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang lari dari rumahnya karena perlakuan buruk yang dilakukan oleh ayah dan kakaknya, membuatnya terdampar di sebuah mansion milik orang yang dia tidak duga. Orang yang selama ini menjadi rumor dengan kisah mengerikan yang oleh orang-orang dijuluki sang "Beast"./Spesial fict untuk Ms. Wong/AU/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

Spesial untuk Ms. Wong

* * *

**Cielo**

Chapter 1

* * *

Dia lari dari rumahnya. Setelah semua yang dia alami selama lima tahun terakhir ini cukup baginya untuk membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi. Lari dari rumah dan dari kehidupannya. Dia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Hingga kaki-kaki kecilnya membawanya memasuki hutan di seberang kota. Dia tidak peduli. Dia terus berlari seakan jika dia berhenti sejenak saja hidupnya akan tamat.

Kaki-kakinya yang tanpa alas terus saja dia paksakan berlari dengan wajah berlumuran tanah dan debu serta air mata dan darah yang sudah mengering. Kembali pikirannya berkelana pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia memutuskan untuk lari. Saat dirinya terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai dengan lumuran darah dari punggungnya yang terluka oleh sayatan pisau. Wajah puas dan menyeringai milik ayahnya yang mengarah padanya serta umpatan dan tendangan yang dilontarkan kakaknya padanya dan dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara isakan tangis serta teriakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dia merasa tidak berdaya, tubuhnya lemas. Dan mereka hanya tertawa melihatnya menikmati hasil karya yang mereka perbuat padanya. Dia sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, mengapa ayah dan kakaknya berbuat seperti itu padanya? Apa salahnya sehingga dia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Apa yang dia perbuat sehingga dia pantas mendapat perlakuan yang dia dapat dari dua orang yang dia sayangi? Apa karena ibunya? Apa karena ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan dia selamat? Pernah di saat dia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, kakaknya memergokinya dan mencegahnya. Dia pikir kakaknya berubah tetapi ternyata itu hanya akan membuat kesenangan kakaknya menghilang untuk menyakitinya. Hingga bertekad suatu saat nanti dia akan pergi dari rumah. Lari dari ayah dan kakaknya.

Kini celah itu ada. Kesempatan baginya untuk pergi dari mimpi buruknya. Saat ayahnya dan kakaknya pergi untuk bekerja, dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk lari. Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dia lari, kakaknya mungkin lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, sehingga pada saat dia sadar dari pingsannya tanpa sengaja dia membuka kenop pintu kamarnya berharap itu tidak dikunci. Saat menyadari pintu tidak dikunci, segera saja dia berlari.

Hingga akhirnya dia bisa keluar dan berlari seperti saat ini. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di punggung dan lengannya serta alas kakinya, dia terus berlari. Perlahan dia merasakan tetes air mendarat pada puncak kepalanya disusul dengan tetes-tetes air lainnya, langit menjadi kelabu dan dari kejauhan mulai terdengar suara petir.

Dia terus berlari tidak menghiraukan hujan yang mulai turun hingga dia tidak menyadari ada batu yang tidak besar maupun kecil membentur ujung jari kakinya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Suara rintihan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, memaksa dirinya untuk segera bangkit dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetaran.

Kaki-kakinya kembali dia langkahkan meskipun dengan agak perlahan pada awalnya tetapi kembali dia berlari. Hujan semakin deras membuatnya basah kuyup dan kepalanya semakin pusing serta penglihatannya mulai sedikit memburam.

Hingga di tengah-tengah lari dan kesadarannya, dia melihat sebuah pagar yang menjulang tinggi dengan pintunya yang terbuka, dia berlari, berharap bisa berteduh dan beristirahat sebentar setelah dirasa dia sudah cukup jauh dari kota dan rumahnya.

Kaki-kakinya yang gemetaran terus dia paksa berjalan karena dia sudah tidak sanggup untuk dibawa berlari. Penglihatannya yang memburam menangkap walaupun tidak jelas entah itu rumah besar atau apa, tetapi dia terus membawa kakinya menuju tempat itu. Hingga langkahnya terhenti dan kepalanya semakin berat dan pandangan matanya mulai menghitam saat dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu tinggi berwarna cokelat dan kesadaran mulai menipis. Hal yang diingatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang adalah suara pintu terbuka serta teriakan dan dirinya yang tertelan dalam kegelapan.

* * *

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar."

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan dia menutupnya kembali karena cahaya yang masuk. Kembali kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dia buka lalu dikerjap-kerjapkannya sehingga matanya menangkap fokus pada wajah seorang wanita lanjut usia yang tengah memandang padanya dengan senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya.

"D-di mana s-saya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil dan serak serta erang kesakitan setelahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Wanita yang tadi menatapnya kini membantunya untuk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur dan menyodorkan segelas air putih setelahnya. Perlahan dia meneguk air dan mulai merasa segar pada tenggorokannya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan terima kasih pada wanita itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya wanita itu yang kali ini membawa nampan berisi makanan dari meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ya. Saya ada di mana?" tanyanya dengan perlahan karena tenggorokannya masih sedikit sakit.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengambil sesendok bubur dan menyuapkan padanya. "Nah, ayo, dimakan dahulu. Anda pasti lapar," katanya.

Mendengar kata lapar membuat perutnya bergolak. Dia tidak ingat terakhir kali dia makan. Lalu, dia membuka mulutnya dan menelan perlahan bubur yang disuapkan wanita yang sudah memiliki kerut di wajah dan rambutnya yang memutih itu padanya.

"Menjawab pertanyaan Anda tadi, Nona. Anda berada di rumah milik Tuan saya," ucap wanita itu sambil membawa suapan kedua padanya.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana saya bisa sampai di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Saya tidak tahu, Nona. Tiga hari yang lalu saya menemukan Nona tidak sadarkan diri di depan teras rumah."

"Tiga hari? Apakah saya selama tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan kembali menyodorkan segelas air putih. Bubur yang tadi wanita itu suapkan padanya telah habis.

"Lebih baik Nona kembali beristirahat. Saya akan memberi tahu Tuan bahwa Nona telah sadar. Nona tidak perlu khawatir," ucap wanita itu melihat kekhawatiran pada wajahnya saat wanita itu mengatakan akan memberitahu tuannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membenamkan diri pada bantal dan tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut yang hangat sebelum keluar dari kamar sambil membawa nampan.

Tiga hari? Dia sudah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri? Tuhan, dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak mungkin tinggal lebih lama di sini dan merepotkan orang lain. Ya, dia harus segera pergi. Matanya mulai berat dan dia menguap. Besok. Setelah dia rasa energinya cukup dan badannya tidak lemas seperti sekarang ini dia akan pergi dan memikirkan rencana apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya.

* * *

Suara gorden yang dibuka dan jendela yang digeser serta angin yang perlahan masuk membuatnya membuka kelopak matanya. Perlahan dia menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Segar dan rasa senang merasukinya, dia tidak ingat terakhir kali menikmati udara pagi seperti ini. Senyum kecil mulai menghias wajahnya meskipun dia harus sedikit meringis karena luka sobek di sudut bibir kanannya belum sembuh.

Kemudian matanya dia alihkan pada wanita lanjut usia yang kemarin membantu dan menyuapinya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan. Kemarin dia tidak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang dia tempati rupanya merupakan kamar yang cukup besar dengan tembok bercat biru lembut seperti warna langit dengan dua jendela besar dan gorden putih tipis. Temboknya polos tidak dihiasi dengan potrait apa pun. Lalu dia alihkan pada tempat tidurnya yang berseprai putih dengan kain yang lembut serta kelambu di sisi kiri-kanan, serta depan belakang tempat tidurnya yang terkait pada tiang di sudut-sudut ranjangnya. Di depannya terdapat kursi yang panjangnya selebar tempat tidur dengan warna senada dengan ranjangnya, hitam. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya masing-masing terdapat kabinet yang di atas kabinet sebelah kirinya terdapat lampu tidur. Lalu, di sebelah jendela terdapat satu set meja dan kursi kerja serta di sebelahnya terdapat lemari. Puas mengamati sekitarnya, pandangan matanya kini dia alihkan lagi pada wanita lanjut usia yang tengah menuangkan segelas air pada gelas tinggi.

"Apa Nona sudah kuat untuk memakan makanan sendiri?" tanyanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Wanita itu kemudian memberinya sepiring _pancake_ dengan sirup blueberry di atasnya.

Satu potongan dia masukkan pada mulutnya, matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat _pancake_ dan sirup blueberry-nya yang mulai melumer di lidahnya. Tak berapa lama _pancake_ itu telah dia habiskan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Ehm ... Nona, dari kemarin saya bertanya-tanya, siapa nama Anda?"

Dia tertawa, dia juga lupa menanyakan siapa wanita itu. "Nama saya Sakura."

"Nona Sakura, saya Chiyo."

"Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nona, Nyonya Chiyo."

Wanita bernama Chiyo itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Nona. Dan, Nona tidak perlu memanggil saya dengan Nyonya saya bukan Nyonya rumah ini."

"Ah, kalau begitu Anda saya panggil bibi Chiyo saja," ucap Sakura.

Chiyo tersenyum menyetujui. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nona. Sebentar lagi Tuan mungkin akan turun dan menemui Nona."

Setelah Chiyo keluar kamar, dia kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit hingga tanpa dia sadar dia kembali tertidur.

Suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki perlahan membangunkannya. Sakura membuka kelopak matanya, lalu dirinya dengan tergesa-gesa mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang pada sesosok pria yang tengah duduk menatapnya di seberang tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena matanya kembali sedikit memburam, Sakura mencoba mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya mengembalikan fokus penglihatannya. Hingga dia tercekat dengan napas tertahan saat dengan jelas dia menatap pria itu.

Matanya yang setajam mata elang menatapnya tajam, kesepuluh jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam yang saling mengait menyembunyikan bibirnya. Rambutnya yang sewarna langit malam terjatuh di kedua sisi pipinya dengan kulitnya yang pucat, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tercekat, luka gores yang tergurat di pelipis kanan yang menyerong hingga ujung telinganyalah yang membuatnya tercekat. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia mendengar soal rumor yang beredar di kota, kisah-kisah yang diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut tiap orang yang ditemuinya, kisah tentang seorang pria dengan luka gores yang mengerikan, pria misterius dengan kisah mengerikan yang mengiringinya, tentang seorang pria kejam yang tinggal di tempat terpencil di balik hutan, seorang pria yang oleh orang-orang dijuluki seorang "_Beast_" karena rumornya dia membunuh ayahnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang terkutuk. Seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha sang "_Beast_" dengan luka gores di pelipisnya.

Sakura perlahan melepas napasnya yang sedari tadi tertahan serta meneguk ludahnya. Meskipun dia tidak mempercayai rumor yang beredar tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan pikiran negatifnya saat menatap pria yang sedang duduk di seberangnya itu. Pria itu menatap tajam dan dingin padanya serta aura yang dia keluarkan membuat bulu romanya merinding. Tapi apa rumor itu benar adanya? Dia tidak tahu. Di dalam hati dia berdoa semoga tidak benar.

"A-anda siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Pria itu melepas jemari-jemarinya yang terkait satu sama lain dan menempatkan lengannya pada sisi kiri-kanan lengan kursi, lalu menyeringai padanya. "Sasuke Uchiha, Tuan rumah ini."

Rumor itu tidak benar, kan? Karena pria yang di seberangnya ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha seperti nama dari rumor yang beredar itu. Perlahan rasa takut mulai menyelimuti Sakura. Tuhan, rumor itu tidak benar adanya, kan?

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Ehm... Halo? Hehe... oke, cuman mau kasih tahu, cerita ini ide dasarnya dari _Beauty and The Beast. _:) Udah lama sih sebenarnya pengen bikin cerita yang dasarnya dari dongeng itu, tapi karena lupa dan draft awalnya hilang jadinya gak jadi. Tapi akhirnya setelah nonton _Beauty and The Beast _lagi akhirnya muncul lagi deh keinginan buat bikin cerita yang ide dasarnya dari sana. Nah, karena udah lama gak nulis jadi sedikit aneh juga pas ngetik lagi. Semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya, terutama buatmu Ms. Wong a.k.a Voi, nih fict yang aku janjiin, semoga gak bikin kamu pengen jitak aku, ya? Hehe... :D Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri mampir. ^^


End file.
